


Ребенок-2 (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [22]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "20) Ребенок: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе растят ребенка. - Ник"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ребенок-2 (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Ребенок-2  
> Размер: 293 слова  
> Фандом: Radio 1 RPF, One Direction RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Ник Гримшоу/Луи Томлинсон  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Chumy на заявку "20) Ребенок: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе растят ребенка. - Ник"

– А это еще чье?  
Да, Ник согласен, не лучшие слова, но когда приходишь к Гарри и видишь незнакомого младенца на полу, выражений не выбираешь. Хотя о чем это он. Как будто у него есть знакомые младенцы.  
– Не чье, а чей. Это, между прочим, человек. Хотя и ничей.  
– Томлинсон. Оооочень рад тебя видеть. Твое? – Ник кивает на младенца, который все еще мирно лежит, уставившись на подушку рядом. Хоть за это спасибо.  
– Да, Гримми, я теперь везде таскаю с собой детей. Новый модный аксессуар, прочел в "Космо".  
Ник пожимает плечами. Сам виноват, нечего было надеяться на толковый ответ от Луи.  
– А где Гарри? – Ник устраивается на диване. Еще не хватало менять планы из-за Томлинсона.  
– А вот это уже хороший вопрос, Гримшоу. На который я даже могу ответить. Вот.  
– И?  
– Ну, вот. Вот Гарри.  
Луи показывает на ребенка.  
– В смысле, его ребенок? Вы его на крыльце нашли? Неужели Гарри стал таки совсем стереотипной попзвездой, и ему оставляют тайных детей в корзине?  
Луи пинает Ника.  
– Идиот. Это Гарри. Вот это вот на полу – наш Гарри.  
– Напиваемся с утра? Нехорошо, нехорошо. Что скажет менеджмент.  
– Да успокойся ты. Я серьезно. В одну секунду Гарри лежал на полу – и нет, я не знаю, почему, но это же Гарри, – а в другую тут оказался младенец. Был Гарри, нет Гарри. Не было младенца, есть младенец. Улавливаешь связь?  
– Окей, значит, еще и курим с утра. Совсем плохой пример подаешь.  
Младенец начинает хныкать. Ник и Луи замирают.  
– Слышишь?  
– Да нет, ну не может же...  
– Тшшш, слушай снова, – Луи закрывает рот Ника ладонью.  
И да. Младенец действительно плачет очень, очень медленно.  
– Дурдом.  
– Зато хотя бы хиатус. И я умею менять подгузники. Но на тебе готовка!  
Ник не знает, что ответить.

Гарри снова становится взрослым спустя три месяца. Спустя полгода Ник и Луи заводят своего ребенка.


End file.
